La pobre vida de Pan
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: Pan se entera que va a dar a luz a un niño de raza alienijena.¿Qué hara?. Una perpectiva a los ojos de una niña de 10 años y mas tarde a los ojos de extraterrestres que quieren poblar la tierra.


Pan estaba en su cuarto cuando, una voz le dice.

–Señorita, somos una raza extraterrestre y de todas las mujeres de la tierra, la elegimos a usted por su sangre saiyajin para que de luz a un hijo 1/8 saiyajin y 7/8 Etskuni- dijo la voz hablando telepáticamente con Pan.-No se preocupe, la raza Estkuni es muy parecida a la humana sin embargo es mucho mas…-continuo la voz pero la conexión telepática termino.

-Un bebe- pensó Pan – Solo tengo 10 años- pensaba mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Esa misma noche escapo de su casa, por suerte podía ocultar su Ki. Fue volando hasta que encontró una cabaña abandonada en el bosque.

-A partir de ahora viviré aquí- dijo algo melancólica Pan al saber que no volverá a ver a sus amigos y familiares, siendo la única compañía su futuro hijo.

Durante 9 meses Pan pudo sobrevivir sola en el bosque, conseguía su propia comida, prácticamente se valía por si misma. Durante esos 9 meses su familia y amigos la buscaban desesperadamente. –Si tuviéramos las esferas del dragón, desearíamos, que Pan estuviera aquí- dijo una vez Bulma, durante ese tiempo.

Cada día Pan se tocaba su pancita, para sentir a su única compañía durante lo que le queda de su vida.

Nadie de su familia supo donde estaba y se dieron por vencidos. Terminaron la búsqueda y no se supo más de Pan.

Una semana después de que terminaron la búsqueda de Pan, esta última estaba a punto de dar a luz. La chica se fue a su casa, y después de eternas horas se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe. Pan tal vez era pequeña, pero de algo estaba segura, amaba a su hijo. Cuando se pudo levantar baño al pequeño, y se dijo -Ya es hora de que te ponga un nombre- dijo –Ya se te llamare Tak, sé que es un nombre raro, pero a mi me gusta- dijo felizmente Pan.

Pan cuidaba a su bebe, dándole todo lo que necesita, aunque fuera muy difícil conseguirlo. Pan sabía que ese niño no era nada humano, pero lo parecía.

Así han pasado los años y el niño tenía 4 años y Pan 14, pero en 11 meses cumpliría 15. Pan ya no se veía como la Pan de antes, no, ahora tenia el pelo un poco mas largo y un vestido como los que usaba su abuela de color rosa, que había comprado con lo que ganaba limpiando casas. El niño era muy feliz al lado de su madre y más feliz cuando supo que iba a tener un hermano. Pan por alguna razón sabía que su nuevo hijo también iba a ser un Estkuni igual que su primogénito.

Otros nueve meses pasaron y nacieron unos quintillizos una linda niña a la que llamo Eko, un fuerte niño al que llamo Taro, otro niño llamado Sho, un niño al que llamo Tetsú y el último niño al que le llamo tiernamente Gok. Pan no podía creerlo 5, pero como, se preguntaba. Ni siquiera era mayor de edad y ya tenia 6 niños.

Así pasaron los años, igual que a su padre lo enseñaron en casa, eso mismo hizo con sus hijos. Tak tenia 6 años y sus hermanos solo 2, pero cada uno mostraba tener una inteligencia superior a cualquier humano, incluso superaban a Bulma por mucho.

Su hijo mayor tiene ahora 12 y sus hermanos 10, pero Pan solo 22. Ella les enseño artes marciales también y cuando su hijo mayor cumplió 18, lo llevo a una universidad en la que se gradúo con las mejores calificaciones y conoció a una chica con quien se caso llamada Milena.

Así fue pasando el tiempo cuando a Pan le faltaba unos 7 meses para tener 29, llego la noticia que iba a ser abuela, su primer nieto lo llamaron Shin.

Cuando, al menor de sus hijos tuvo a su bebe, ella le puso un nombre, si ese, el de Goku.

Todos sus descendientes tienen herencia Estnuki, no se notaba pero la tenían, Pan nunca supo que le paso a su familia, pero se sentía sola todos sus hijos estaban casados y ella sola a sus 30 años. No tenía idea que el plan de los Estnuki era tener descendencia para volver a poblar la tierra y a los 31 dio luz a mellizas llamadas Tam y Taki, a los 35 a trillizos llamados Mez, Lía y Odea, a los 38 a un hijo llamado Yoku, a los 43 a los sextillizos Mía, Odette, Bara, Juno, Gohan jr y a Dan, a los 47 a gemelos llamados Dea y Gothen jr, a los 49 a Jim, Kim y Tor, a los 54 a Usa, Kei y Tkut, a los 61 a Gina, Danna, Tok, Max, a los 69 a William, Das, Koju, Yakuxo y finalmente el mas extraño caso de todos a los 97 tuvo a 10 hijos: Leo, Joseph,Jime, Laris, Daniela, Ed, Arlette, Sif, Felipe y Yur. Sus últimos hijos.

Pan observaba esta anomalía, seguro esos Estnuki quieren tener descendencia, pensó y soy la única mujer con herencia saiyajin.

Aunque era una anomalía Pan cuido mucho de sus pequeños por casi 87 años, fue una gran descendencia, pero también pensaba que clase de extraterrestres eran los Estnuki…

Fin

**Se me ocurrió la idea y solo escribí. Muchos hijos no creen, si lo se pero es que esos aliens quieren tener mas de ellos y escogieron a la pobre de reviews aunque la historia es rara pero por favor.**


End file.
